


Prove Your Loyalty

by AngelFlower



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 2nd Person, F/M, Female Reader, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Super Mutant Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: "What the fuck just happened, and where am I?"(I posted this here before, but deleted it, now I'm putting it back on here.)





	Prove Your Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT, sorta not really Rape/Non- Con , Swearing
> 
> There's some like hentai-y dirty talk in it, but who doesn't love bad dirty talk, right. Oh, and ahegao faces.
> 
> It's mostly God, and a tiny bit of Dog, but mostly God.

You were taken to the Sierra Madre, by Elijah. You had to break in and pull off the greatest heist ever. Though, you probably weren't the best Candidate for the job.

You were tasked to find Dog, a Nightkin. You walked into the jail, opening the door, slowing. Your collar beeped, you started to panic, "oh, no, oh, no" you said.

You ran into the building, closing the door, your collar stopped beeping. "Thank, you God" you said, heart still pounding 

You saw a Nightkin, sitting in a cell, "find the key" Elijah's condescending voice, came out the collar. 

You had found the 'key', after about a half hour later, and opened Dog/God's cage, like cell. Elijah's voice can through the collar, "now, miss (y/n), to prove you have what it takes, and you have my loyalty, I want you to...have sex with Dog" he sounded mean, demanding.

You were confused, "what, how does that prove anything!?" You asked, scared, " just do it-or I'll blow your head off" the collar started to beep rapidly. 

You heart pounded, jumping up and down, blood felt like clots. "Fine, I'll -I'll do it" you said, to scared to die. Dog grabbed your wrist, practically throwing you into the wall.

Your back felt like it was about to break, his hands went to your breast, griping them tightly, painfully. You didn't speak, but a moan came out. 

He tore the clothes that were 'gifted' to you by Elijah, he pulled your bra off, you felt a little violated, but a lot more pleasure.

He tore the bottom off, exposing your panties, which had a wet spot on it. He stuck his hand down your panties, rubbing your clit. "Dog is sorry, but must listen to Elijah" Dog said.

He pushed you panties aside, and stuck a large finger in your pussy, "oh, god!" You moaned.

Suddenly Dog stopped, "Dog?" You asked, " oh, please call me God" he said, his voice articulate and intelligent sounding, it didn't sound like Dog.

He slammed two fingers in your pussy, "gah-hey that hur-hurts!" You said, tears weld at your eyes, slipping down your face, the pain overpowered the pleasure.

"Aw, don't be so pathetic human" he laughed, he stuck another finger in, "ow, please stop, th-tha-that hu-hurts" you cried.

But, he didn't, "hey, you said you would" he said, his cock was hard, "with, Do-Dog no-not y-you" you stuttered, the pain causing you to fumble up your words.

"Oh, but I'm still in Dog's body" he sounded condescending, you shook your head rapidly, "please st-stop" you moaned out, you started getting use to his fingers.

He pulled them out, "h-huh?" You said, feeling rather empty , "oh, don't fret little human, I'm gonna give you something a lot better" he said, smirking, well kinda, ya know with the wire things on his face, he couldn't really smirk.

He pulled his tattered pants down, exposing his large cock, already dripping with pre cum.

He positioned it at your pussy, and put the tip in, "gah, take it out, ta-take it out, it hu-hurts, take it out, it's to big!" You practically screamed.

"Its only the tip" he said, with a groan, "ah, it's to big!" You moaned, your pussy got tighter around him, cumming on his cock.

"Ha,ha, see I know you would like it" he laughed at you, tears streamed down your face, he put his hand on your cheek, "aw, don't cry, human, after all, there's still a lot more to go in"

You nuzzled his hand, pushing your cheek further in, you grabbed his arm, holding You up, you felt like you were gonna fall, the pain and pleasure making you dizzy.

Your tears slipped down on his fingers, rolling to the floor. He groaned, "ah, you're tight, better then any Super Mutant I ever had" he moaned out, he started to push more of his thick cock in you.

You moaned, "gah!" You tongue stuck out, one eye closed, trying to look at him, though his figure was blurry. "More, ah, mo-more, please! " you said it, desperation evident in your voice, he groaned, thrusting more of his cock in.

It felt like it was gonna tear you apart, your eyes shut tightly. He thrusted in and out. Your pussy squeezed his cock, oh so well.

He groaned, loving the feeling your pussy gave him. He thrusted more of himself into you, you moaned, feel your climax coming. You shut your eyes tightly, your walls squeezed his cock as you came.

Feeling you squeeze his cock, made him halt his movements and his cock twitched inside of you, filling you with cum.

After both of you came down from your high, he literally just dropped you on the floor. "Ow, you motherfucker" you said to him, he just shrugged, "I'll let you get cleaned up" he said, walking to the door.

"Wait a minute, what am I suppose to wear, the jumpsuits all ripped up!" You screamed at him, standing up, and glaring at him, he shrugged again, opening the door and walking out.

"Don't you ignore me, goddamn it!" You screamed again, your back hitting the wall, it hurt, but it was nothing compared to how hard Dog slammed you into it.

you sighed, "ah, I suspected this would happen" Elijah's voice came from your collar "some clothes are on the counter over there" you lifted an eyebrow, 'he does know I can't see him right' you thought, what does he mean by 'there'.

Your eyes scanned the room, you spotted a yellow jumpsuit lying on a counter, well kinda, it was only the top part of one, as it laid on the rubble of the rest of it.

You bent down and picked it up. Putting it on, you cringe at God's cum dripping down your legs. Non-the-less, you put it on, yellow never really suited you, but you kinda liked this, it was a nice cream color.

You walked out the door, see God leaning against the side of the jail, his arms crossed, he turned to face you, "you okay?" His voice wasn't the same, you could assume this was Dog.

You have a faint nod, and began walking out, "come on" with that you continued your 'Lovely Adventure'.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this wasn't the best, I'm trying to finish the ones I've already started, so that's why this one probably isn't the best, I plan to make this oneshot, a induction to a Dead Money Smut series with all the characters, so expect some Dean, Christine, and maybe some ghost people.
> 
> Feel free to critique, I appreciate it!
> 
> (Also on my Wattpad)


End file.
